Oh, Life
by audacityAmnesia
Summary: Nauru hates Australia for suggesting htat she goes to boarding school. Now here she stands, outside of Gauken Hetalia, and fuming.  If I have any history or culture mistakes about Nauru, please tell me, and I'll fix them rite away!    3


Nauru glared at the huge building in front of her with a look of disgust. Australia was gonna pay for telling her boss that she should go to boarding school. She hated anything to do with other countries. What was wrong with staying at home and talking to New Zealand online? Australia will understand his mistake. Nauru, continuing the rant in her head, was completely oblivious to another nation standing only a few feet away, looking at her in interest.

The nation happened to be Japan, and he was looking intently at this strange new student who was glaring at the school. The nation had shoulder length black hair, cut choppily as though they had cut it with a butcher knife. They wore an oversized black hoodie that went down to her (his?) knees. Japan couldn't quite figure out if this nation was a guy or girl, considering the hoodie covered most of their uniform, and they had pants on. He decided to go over and talk to this strange new student.

Nauru continued to glare, ranting on in her head about how she was going to kill first her boss then Australia, and didn't notice the cautious nation approaching her until he was waving his hand in front of her face. She jumped, then looked over at the nation, and smiled politely.

"Sorry, I was zon-" She began, but stuttered to a stop when she realized who exactly was standing in front of her. It was that damned Japan! Who had let his stupid troops occupy her country during the 1940's! She began to glare at the poor nation who suddenly recognized the nations face.

"Nauru..?" Japan said cautiously, realization flooding into his dark eyes. The, now decided, girl nodded.

"You've changed, a lot!" Japan said, remembering the long haired beauty he occupied some time ago. "So you're an independent country now?" he questioned, not sure how to converse with the angry girl. But he was still interested in seeing how she had gotten along since he was kicked out by Australia. The raven haired girl nodded, still giving her best "come any closer and you die" glare. Japan made a small sound in his throat, and suddenly Nauru found herself enveloped in big strong arms that smelled like sweat. She inwardly groaned and struggled out of the big bear hug.

"Howdy Nauru!" Australia said, grinning at her and shoving his hands in the pockets of his uniform. Nauru sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Australia" she said, glancing back at Japan. He was now talking to a brown haired boy with a gravity deifying curl and big kind brown eyes. Japan was making gestures towards Nauru and the brown haired nation was nodding rapidly.

"Ehy, Nauru!" Australia said, bringing her attention back towards the tall man, "were you listening to anything i just said?" he asked, his eyes filled with the pain of being ignored.

"Sure, right" Nauru mumbled.

"Alright, I'll show you your class room then!" Australia bellowed, grabbed the small nation's hand, and began to lead her away from Japan and his friend. Nauru glanced back, just in time to catch Japan and his friend looking at her.

~~~~~~~~~~^J^~~~~~~~~~

Nauru sighed a breath of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She gathered her books, and began to wonder if Australia really had put her stuff in her dorm, or if the fool had just left them where they were. The small country began to make her way back to the girl dorms, carefully examining the halls while walking, keeping an eye out for her stuff. So intently did she examine the halls that she didn't notice the brown haired friend of Japan's walking straight towards her, a dazed expression on his face as he hummed and looked at the ceiling.

Germany watched the scene unfold. The raven haired girl roaming the hallways crashed into the unfocused Italy, who practically flew backwards. The blonde nation shook his head as he went to help up his now pathetically whimpering friend. Italy caught sight of the German nation, and grinned.

"Doitsu!" He exclaimed, jumping up to give his blonde haired friend a hug.

"You should watch where you're going Italy!" Germany scolded, "Now apologize to the victim of your stupidity" He said, gesturing at the black haired girl who was just straightening up from gathering her books.

"No, no," said Nauru, looking at the two boys in front of her "It's ok, I bumped into him, no biggy" she pushed her too long bangs away from her eyes, thinking about how she had to cut them when she got to her dorm, and began to walk away. Suddenly there was a big hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's Italy's fault, and he should learn to apologize for his carelessness" A deep, strong, and yet slightly kind voice said. Nauru turned around to find herself face to face with Germany. She gasped.

"Hey, I know you!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly, and watched as recognition flooded into Germany's eyes.

"So we meet again, Nauru." he said, "here, meet my friend and ally, North Italy" and gestured to his fidgeting brunet friend.

"I''MSORRY!" Italy gushed, and began to tear up. Nauru glanced over at Germany who was rubbing his nose bridge in annoyance.

"Is he alw-" Nauru began

"Yea" Germany cut her off, and looked at the poor boy "Come on Italy, let's go find Japan. Good bye Nauru, it was nice seeing you again after you declared independence" he said over his shoulder, as he began to walk away.

"Buh bye Nauru~~ Vee~ Doitsu wait up!" Italy yelled, running after the strong blonde nation. Nauru shook her head, and continued her journey to the girls dorm.

"12, 13, 14, ah, room 15" Nauru whispered to herself as she walked down the dorm hall. Inside the room, Nauru could hear giggling and talking. She defiantly wasn't going to have a room to herself. The raven haired nation sighed, and knocked on the door before letting herself in. Sitting in the room where three girls, and a guy. The guy was blonde and sitting awkwardly on the bed while a brunette and a sandy blonde girl had a small blonde girl cornered. They all turned to the door when it opened. Nauru felt herself shrink inside at all the stares. But she held her head high.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked, meeting their gazes with a leveled glare. The two blonde girls seemed overwhelmed, and the boy just looked uncomfortable, but the brunette bounded right up to Nauru.

"Are you the new nation?" she asked, smiling brightly. Nauru softened her gaze slightly.

"Uh huh" She said, "I'm a small island called Nauru. I just began here today"

"I'm Hungary!" the brunette said, and then pointed out the others "The one with the long hair is Belarus, and the small one is Liechtenstein. The boy is her brother, Switzerland." They all nodded when mentioned.

"Um, did Australia drop my stuff by?" Nauru asked, hoping, praying, that the idiot did. Hungary nodded, and Nauru breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted her bag on an empty, made up bed.

"So why did Australia have your stuff?" Hungary asked suspicion obvious in her voice. Nauru sighed.

"The idiot still thinks he's in charge of me even though I already declared independence..." she grumbled. Hungary threw a look back at her roommates, and they giggled. Nauru shot the tall nation a confused look.

"Your story just sounds very... um... familiar." she said, smiling. Nauru's confusion didn't waver. Switzerland sighed loudly from his seat, gaining Nauru's attention.

"What Hungary means is that a lot of nations have the same problem." he said. Nauru nodded understandingly. She then walked over, and plopped herself on the bed her stuff was seated on.

"So what did I interrupt?" she asked nonchalantly, biting her thumb nail and making sure her wrists where covered. Hungary turned back on poor Liech (the nickname Nauru made up for the little blonde) and sauntered over. Switzerland groaned.

"So, Liech" Hungary said, leaning over to the little girl. (It appeared the nickname was not original... damn...) "Is there something going on between you and Switz that you want to tell us about?" At this comment, Nauru's interest peeked slightly.

"No! Switz is my big bruder, and that's all he'll ever be to me!" Liech said haughtily. Switz breathed out a sigh of relief. Apparently, this didn't let him off the hook. Belarus turned on the poor boy.

"And you Switz?" The frightening girl said, "Anything you want to say?"

"NO!" yelled poor Switz, "There is NOTHING going on between Liech and I except sibling love!" He yelled.

"Is there another girl your fond of then?" Hungary asked, turning on the poor boy as well. He blushed. "Omigod there is!" The brunette exclaimed.

"No," Switz said," I'm not really sure like her yet, I just think she's pretty." Nauru, who was watching all this unfold, caught Switz glance at her when he confessed this. She shook her head.

"You guys, maybe you should leave the poor guy alone." Nauru suggested. The three of them looked at her. She shrugged. "Dudes don't like it when you ask them things like that" Switz was looking at her like she was some kind of god, and nodded rapidly when Belarus and Hungary turned back to him.

"Fine" said Hungary. Switz practically flew out the door. Then the three girls turned back to Nauru, who was searching for her iPod in her bag.

"How do you know about what guys like?" Liech asked, speaking up after a couple of moments. Nauru turned to them and smiled slightly.

"About, like, four guys had control over me for a while. So I have a lot of experience with them" she replied smoothly. Finally finding her iPod, she put on her earphones, and relaxed once the smooth rhythm of Eminem flooded her ears. Suddenly Nauru was overtaken by a wave of exhaustion, and allowed her eyelids to droop, and finally close, allowing herself to be taken into a land of horrifying nightmares.

-Line-

**Me: Ah it's all done~~**

**Nauru: why am i so grumpy?**

**Me: cuz i LUV writing about grumpy, emo tomboys (foreshadowing!) **

**Nauru: ok...? o.O **

**Me: Anyhoo... R&R if i should continue... **


End file.
